Override Chapter 1
by Rujja00
Summary: Erend thinks overriding machines is a bit dangerous for the young woman he's been trying to woo. But he loves that wild side about her... 18 only! Adult content!
1. Chapter 1

**Override**

Erend had been spending more time with Aloy now that the world was fine again. Sort of. He enjoyed inviting her to hunts, or inviting himself along to something she was currently doing. Aloy didn't mind, however, she felt as if he was a bit... Over the top with his invitations.

People still needed help, and Aloy found herself doing things for people yet again. From collecting machine parts to tracking down robbers with the focus, it just didn't end. Erend was sweet though, offering to carry things when she went shopping for supplies or food in Meridian. It wasn't from the first meeting with him she had back at Mother's heart, but she learned to enjoy his company and respect him. He fought well, he could hold his own, even if he was a bit drunk at the moment.

Aloy helped hold him up as they swerved back and forth. They had worked together that day to catch a murderer, and caught him. The Sun king relied on both of the now, at least every now and again. Erend was celebrating at the tavern when she found him. Just in case no one saw her, Erend had called out to her so loudly, she got a few looks. True, he didn't drink as much as he used to, but it was a big case as the captain of the vanguard.

"Hey, Aloy. I have a question." He spoke up finally. Until then he had just hummed along a tune.

"What is it?"

"...Thanks. For putting up with me and my clumsy attempts." He sighed, looking down at her. It had been a while, that he found himself thinking about her a lot. Thinking how she was probably the bravest of them all. The vanguard that is, how she defeated everyone that had tried to block her way. By the sun god, she was beautiful. He figured at first he'd protect her like a sister, but recently... Maybe this attraction got his imagination a bit carried away. Nope. He pushed those thoughts of his right off the cliff.

"You're welcome?" She laughed, and shook her head. It didn't seem like much anything, but his attempts?

"What attempts? Trying to drink out the bar?"

"Ouch. No... No you got me wrong, I-" Wait, had she not even noticed? He never had much luck with women, as clumsy as he was with trying to woo them. He was now screaming in his head. He had been trying, and he meant _trying_ hard to woo her. To court Aloy, and she hadn't noticed? By the gods.

Maybe he was too subtle? It wasn't his best, but still. He went silent. Aloy looked at him, his face looking a bit depressed now. Once they got to his own home, she opened the door and sat him down on the chair the was in front of the fireplace with a huff. All that metal on him only made it harder to do. "I think I remember something, to help with the drink. Might help you clear your head." Aloy said, looking around. To be honest, it was a bit awkward to be in his home with him drunk, not that she had broken into it like they did Olin's.

Maybe a bit nervous? She scoffed at that idea. She had nothing to be nervous about, she trusted Erend. Or maybe it had nothing to do with trust. All Mother help her, her thoughts were taking a dangerous turn. She was like a sister to him, and for the love of-sisters didn't think about kissing their brothers.

"Well, I'll see what I can find in the kitchen. Do you have any-" A hand grabbed hers, almost pulling her back off her feet. She looked at Erend, his face now dead serious.

"I'm no good at mincing words Aloy, so even though I'm drunk, I'm gonna tell you right out." Aloy's face became confused, but not for longer than his inhale of breath.

"I'll be honest, as much as I've tried to shove it out of my head, you just keep coming back in all..." He cleared his throat. "I've been trying to court you, and I admit, I'm not the best at that. But I've tried hard, to help you think of me in some way that could, I don't know, become more than just friends?"

Oh. Aloy's eyes grew wider. _Oh_. Her heart started to beat faster, and she resisted the urge to hide her face just because it felt warm now. He...wanted them to become lovers?

All that Rost had taught her about men flooded her mind. What they usually wanted in the bed... That had been an awkward talk, but she was so focused on winning the Proving when she was old enough, she didn't pay much attention to his warnings. Now? She wished she paid more attention.

Erend stood, surprisingly himself. A bold move considering he was weaving on the streets just minutes ago. "Aloy." He came closer to her, eyes locked onto hers.

Ok, so she had wondered about kissing him, maybe loving him in that way had already begun? She felt both fear and some form of excitement. Fear that he just wanted to bed her, not love her in another way. He came closer, when he suddenly leaned in. Aloy thought he was either going to fall and pass out, or kiss her. Neither. Erend held her close to him and whispered to her. "I've been trying to court you properly... Seeing as that didn't work I'll just say it. I love you." Aloy stopped breathing.

"And not like I loved Ersa as family, as a sister. I want to be with you, to share everything. Hunting, fighting off cultists, whatever you go through, I want to be there with you by your side. You're brave, strong and kind. I love everything about you." He let her go then, fearing he'd just see something on her face or in her eyes that she didn't think of him in that way.

She was silent for a few moments, searching his eyes. Erend was about to take a step back, when Aloy closed the distance and kissed him, making his heart skip a beat. He had either passed out and was dreaming this, or she did feel the same way. To hell with it, Erend thought. He could throw caution to the wind, and put his arms around her back, pulling her closer. When they broke the kiss, Aloy put her hand on the side of his face.

"If you mean all that you've just said...We can make this work, you and I." Erend slowly smiled, then kissed her back and lifting her up in the air to spin her around once, then set her back down before stumbling back. Right. Still drunk. Aloy let out a laugh as he fell to the floor, landing on his rump. "Sorry, forgot." Erend shook his head, closing his eyes to try and make the room stop spinning. Aloy sat down next to his head, smiling softly at him.

"You need to be careful." She told him, and he grabbed her arm, making her lean on top of him. "I've waited for this a long time Aloy, stay with me tonight?" Her chest pressed against hers, her face turned pink. "You need to sober up Erend." She sighed. She may want to be with him too, but not in this drunken state.

"Come on, up you go."She managed to yank him off the floor and they went to his bed where she helped him lay down. "I'll see you tomorrow outside the city... Then we can talk more, ok?" Aloy gave him one more kiss before standing and walking to the front door. Erend, though slightly disappointed she wouldn't sleep with him tonight, did know at this rate, he probably wouldn't remember their coupling anyways.

"Ok ok, see you in the morning..." Eyes closed again, Aloy bit her lip as she left, and hurried to her own place and went inside. She took in a deep breath. That was close, any longer and maybe her resolve might have been washed away with kisses and being against him. Tomorrow. Then they could talk more and maybe more...

Aloy smiled as she went to take a bath, then go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Override 2**

Sober and only a small headache, Erend waited for Aloy to show up. Outside the city and near a herd of machines, which made him a bit uneasy, he was eager to hold her in his arms again. But gods was he nervous.

"Erend?" He jumped, turning to see his love, and smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She laughed. "I don't startle easy either, you however always manage to surprise me." Aloy just turned around. "I wanna show you something."

They walked along the road for what seemed like hours, all the time him making small talk and wondering where she was taking him. Suddenly, she crouched down, and he followed suit. She went into some tall grass, right near a charger.

"Uh, bad idea Aloy-" He started, but she whistled. Crap, what was she doing? The charger near them became curious, the blue light turning yellow. Before Erend could stop her, she lunged forward and shoved her spear, or part of it, at the machine, and it began to change. Pieces fell away, and instead blue wires glowed and she stood up, mounting the thing. Erend blinked, his mouth open.

"The hell was that? You-" Aloy laughed, and held out her hand. "Come on, before the others come over too!" Against his maybe slightly better judgment, he hopped onto the machine, and she led them away from the others, now with yellow lights. "Hold tight on me!" Aloy said as she spurred the machine onward and into the jungle near the city. Erend cried out at first, but it soon seemed pretty fun. And safe enough.

After a wild ride, they stopped near a small lake where no machines were to rest, the turned charger standing guard, to Erend's surprise. "How'd you do that?" He asked finally. Aloy showed him her spear, and the device that she had used since the Embrace. "It lets me override a lot of machines. Not all can be ridden, but they're on our side now... At least until they get killed themselves."

"And you've done this tons before, right?" Erend asked her. She nodded.

"Aloy...true, that was pretty nice. But you could have gotten kicked! I just found out you feel the same way, I don't want you to get hurt-" Aloy kissed him, then shook her head. "I've survived so much worse Erend, I know how to not get hit. It's nice though...to have someone that cares about my well being. But please don't treat me like I'm ten, I'm all grown up and I can take care of myself!" Her hands on her hips told him she was annoyed, but her slight smile also told him she wasn't too mad at him.

"I know, you aren't some sheltered girl that needs to be protected... And I love that you're not afraid to rough it in the wilds."

"Erend, please stop talking." What? Suddenly, she was against him kissing him, then pulled away and started to take off her pouches and weapons, laying them by a rock. "Aloy?" Erend began, but froze when she looked at him, and something on her face made his heart beat faster.

"What? There's no one around. The charger's watching out for machines, and I'm just going to take a bath. What's the problem?" Giving him a coy smile, she turned her back to him as she began to removed her shirt.

Eyes wide and mouth open, he looked around. Nothing there. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she took off her armor and then her undershirt, laying on the rock where her other things were. He bit his tongue, as she moved her red hair over her shoulder so he could see her bare back. Erend took that as an invitation and walked up to her and put his hands on her hips, kissing her cheek, then her neck and down. Aloy leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he kissed her skin down, when he suddenly took one of her bare breasts in his hand, and licked her nipple.

Aloy gasped, opening her eyes as Erend put his mouth on them and sucked hard. His other hand went to the right breast and played with it, then gave the other nipple the same treatment. Aloy turned around and kissed him hard and needy. And speaking of hard, she was fully aware of the effect she was having on him in his pants.

A bit of fumbling and his shirt was gone too, then his pants, boots, and whatever else was on him. Her pants soon followed, and they were both naked. Breathing heavily, Aloy backed up and started to go into the water, with Erend following. The water was chilly, but he hardly felt anything but the heat inside him. Aloy ducked under for a moment, then stood up again to see Erend wading towards her, his member fully erect. She let him come to her and embrace her, kissing her passionately. His shaft poking between her legs as he bent down to pick her up again. Leaning back, it was easier to pick up Aloy in the water.

"It's gonna hurt." Aloy said, eyes closed. That 's what Rost told her. "I'm sorry, I can stop if-"

"No! Keep going, I want this with you." Erend nodded, and he fingered her folds until he felt something more slimy than water, then plunged into her. Aloy's eyes squeezed shut as the pain shot through her, and cried out. By All Mother it hurt! But, it felt good.

"It's ok, I'm here." Erend talked to her softly, blinking himself. He never thought she be so hot and tight. Hands on her butt, he stayed there until she moved, then he slowly pulled out of her.

"I'm alright, keep going." Aloy moaned, and Erend bucked his hips and entered her again, and again. If she had known this is what sex felt like, maybe she would have made a move on Erend before. Moaning, Aloy's head went back as Erend thrust into her folds repeatedly. His hands were slipping, so he pulled out of her and moved them to the bank, where he gently lay her down then continued making love to her. Aloy felt hot in more ways than one. There was this need she hadn't known before, and she looked at Erend, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"I won't break, go faster Erend." She was almost out of breath, but he heard her and kissed her. Then began to pound into her, making her moan again. Aloy never felt so good in her life before. Soft moaning filled the air along with the chirping of birds. Erend put his head on her shoulder as he thrust into her over again, vision slightly blurred and lost in the ecstasy.

"Aloy-" He gasped, going faster, eager to have his release. It wasn't long before he moaned as he spilled his hot seed into her, and kept going until everything was gone, riding out the orgasm. He felt her squeeze around him as her own hit her.

"Ah-gods!" She cried out, him pumping in and out making it last longer. Coming down from the high, Erend pulled out of her and lay on his back on the grassy bank of the lake, panting. Aloy lay there for a bit before putting her legs down and stretching. By All Mother... Nothing Rost said had prepared her for that feeling, like she was flying. The surge of adrenaline, like hunting a machine, but better.

"Aloy?" She blinked and turned her head to see Erend, who then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and kissing her. Gods he was sweet. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Aloy put a hand on his face and smiled, kissing him back.

"I love you too."

Back at the city, they held hands as they walked down the streets, the sun now setting. After the lake, they had hunted down a few machines, now hauling a good portion of parts to sell or use. His house was the first stop, and after they set the parts down on the table. "There, this should be useful." Aloy said, eyeing a broadhead heart.

"Aloy?" Erend said softly, and she glanced over. "What is it?" The look on his face confused her. He looked solemn, maybe? He walked over and held her hands in his large ones. "Today was great... And not just the-the sex." He added quickly. "I love you, and I want you to be with me. Will you marry me Aloy?"

Opening her mouth, nothing came out. She kissed him first, both hands on his face. Sure, a proposal could have come first, if she maybe hadn't took the initiative into making love with him. When she pulled back, his face looked surprised. "Is that a yes?"

Aloy laughed softly.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Overriden 3

Erend hated to get up in the mornings. And for once it wasn't because he had been out drinking or trying not to work. He looked over at the empty side of his bed. He wanted to continue that dream he was having of her. Aloy accepted his proposal, then things got heated. He just about took her against the wall right there, when there was a knock on his door. One of the Vanguards men was there, reporting the day's events.

Erend just about lost his temper from being interrupted, when Aloy gathered herself and left, saying she had a few things to do. He nodded at her, the guard only pausing to let her pass, then kept reporting. She had looked over her shoulder, giving him a coy smile before vanishing into the dark streets. Erend missed her already, still wishing she could have stayed the night with him.

His imagination had run so wild it seeped into his dreams, making love to her again and again. He shoved those thoughts away as he got ready for the day. First though, he made his way to the palace. From there, he told the King about him and Aloy, and his proposal. Of course Erend didn't tell him about the part at the lake. Avad was surprised, but a smile grew on his face soon after, he even stood and put a hand on his shoulder, congratulating him.

"So, where's your bride to be?" He asked, and Erend sighed. "Not really sure, she's still pretty independent. All she said was she had some things to do." Avad nodded. "She is." He agreed, sitting back down. They talked more on the subject for a while, Erend finding himself to express his nervousness to his King. He didn't know if he'd be a good husband, though he wanted this so badly, and when Avad brought up children, Erend turned red.

"I uh, don't know yet about that." Avad laughed.

"You'll have to expect that eventually, captain." He said, looking amused.

"We uh... Already have, you know." Erend said sheepishly. Avad's brows raised.

"I see. Well, you shouldn't be too nervous about the wedding night then."

Erend just rubbed his eyes and grunted.

Aloy met up with him not long after sunset, with a woman he hadn't seen before, but she didn't stop to introduce herself. She simply nodded to Erend and walked off. "Who was that?"

"Just someone I've met before, she's helping me with something." She smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He told her he spoke to Avad that day, and that the King offered them a large wedding. Aloy's eyes widened. "Oh." Was all she said. Erend opened the door to his house for her as they talked.

"Oh?"

"I mean, that's sweet of him, but I honestly don't know a lot of people here personally. I just want it to be about us, without nobles and such attending." She said, and Erend hugged her. "I know what you mean, I turned it down as nicely as you can to a King. He seemed alright with it, but insisted on giving us a gift." Aloy cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of gift?" She asked.

"He just said whatever we want." He shrugged.

Aloy smiled and shook her head. "How kind..." She said, leaning into Erend, taking in a deep breath and hugging him back. They held each other for a long moment before Erend kissed her. He ran his hands through her hair, then placed them on her hips, pulling her closer. Aloy put her arms around his neck, kissing him back. The temptation was there, Erend's stomach twisted at the thought of having her again, this time on his bed and not the rough bank of the lake.

"Aloy... Stay with me tonight." He mumbled between kissing her lips and neck. She just held his face in her hands, kissed him and smiled. "Sorry, but I have plans."  
Erend looked at her confused. "Plans?" He asked, wondering what she had to do tonight.

"That's right, but I'll warn you now. You aren't going to have me again so easily until we're properly married." The look on his face was priceless. What? Aloy laughed. She was tempted to stay. Stay and let him get between her legs again, but she wanted to tease him, she was in control now. She'd have to leave soon or her will power would waver more.

"Aloy..." Erend breathed. "You aren't going to make this easy on me huh?"

She kissed him again and ran her hands down his chest, to his belly, then tugged at the belt of his pants. Erend swallowed hard. "Nope." And she backed up, bid him goodnight and left. Erend just cursed, while Aloy enjoyed the fresh air, trying to cool down. She could already feel that pit of warmth pooling between her legs at the thought of him ravishing her. 'Get a hold of yourself.' She told her body, and walked herself home.

The days that followed weren't easy on either of them, but at least they got together to talk about the wedding. Soon enough, it was the day of, and it wasn't the biggest, but they both had people there. Many of the people Aloy had helped showed up, and some of the guards volunteered to make sure no drinking got out of control. Erend, happy, but inside he was nervous. Avad saw this, and merely put a hand on his shoulder.

Aloy, he thought, looked like a goddess. The woman he saw before with her helped her up to him with the dress. Aloy didn't have her usual braids in, but her hair was brushed and pulled back with what looked like pearls in her hair. The dress was Carja silk, no doubt, and it clung to every curved of her body. The rest of the morning went just fine, they made their vows, ate with their guests, and for once, Erend didn't drink much.

It took longer than he wanted it to, but at last they were alone in his house.

Erend turned to her once the door was shut, but he didn't have time to say anything before she kissed him. "It was hard for me too." She admitted. "To not be with you like at the lake... But I'm all yours now." Gods he was happy to hear those words. He picked her up, and lay her on the bed. Their hands explored each other, slowly undressing. Her dress, however simple it looked, was anything but. It was only after some annoyed grunts that Aloy helped him. Buttons in the back finally came undone, and she was bare before him again.

"Beautiful." He breathed in her ear as he ran his hand over her breasts, playing with her nipples. Aloy closed her eyes as he did so, then opened them quickly when a finger went into her wet folds. She gasped as he stroked her walls, then pushed the last of his under garments down, already hard. She grabbed his shaft and began running her hands up and down him, making him moan. "Aloy, I love you." Erend said, before stopping her, and plunged himself into her with a grunt.

As they made love, the place was filled with their soft moans, then as he thrust into her faster, she let out cries of pleasure as her orgasm hit her hard. Pulling out after riding it out, Erend sighed. Aloy put her head on his chest, relaxing now. After a while of just laying there, enjoying the aftermath, Aloy stretched. It had been hard for a long time, now all she had to worry about was taking care of her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Override 4

Aloy came riding up on another machine, a charger this time. Erend shook his head as she dismounted. "You know I'm getting kind of jealous of those machines." Erend joked as they walked along the bridge outside of the city. Aloy laughed.

"I'm serious!" Erend said, moving one arm around her waist. "They get more time between your legs than I do." Aloy looked at him, half shocked he'd say something like that. "Erend!" She flushed, smacking his arm that was sneaking to her butt.

"No one's around to see or hear us, what's wrong with that?" He said, pulling her closer. Aloy gave up and decided to tease him. "Then why don't we go to the lake and discuss this further?" She whispered to him, sliding her hands down his chest. He leaned in to kiss her, and she backed off laughing. "Catch me first!" She ran off, with him in tow.

He caught her before the lake, although he was pretty sure she let him. Kissing again, this time needy, he practically ripped her undershirt off her body. They were both naked, both ready, when she pushed him down. To his surprise, she straddled his waist.

"You said you were jealous of the machines, so how about I ride you?" Erend moaned as she played with him until he was stiff, then plunged herself onto his shaft, shivering. Erend's hands went to her hips and gripped them tightly, helping her move up and down on him. Moans and panting filled the air, then Erend flipped them so he could finish on top of her. Aloy cried out his name, and he kissed her passionately. The rest of that hour was spent of talking, and another quick needy round before they went back to the city.

As they came upon the gates, a guard went up to them. "Captain, we've received a summons from the Sun King. He wants to see you right away." Erend nodded. "I'll be back soon Aloy." He said, giving her a quick kiss, and she nodded. Wondering what Avad wanted, but went back to the house and cleaned herself up better from the lake. She had settled into being a wife surprisingly easily, all she had to do was cook for two, and while Erend was busy being captain of the Vangaurd, she either went hunting or helped people.

It wasn't long before Erend got home, his face tight with thought. "Erend? What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Avad needs me and some others to go look into something, but it'll take us far North. At least a week." He said, sitting down at their small table. "What are you not telling me?" Aloy asked, sitting across from him.

"The ones we're after may be some last bits of Shadow Carja... But maybe!" He quickly added, Aloy frowned. "I'm coming with you-" Erend shook his head. "Avad wants you here, the reports said they were headed this way, he needs you here in case they do try to get into the city."

Aloy sighed. "Fine, I'd rather be with you though." Erend leaned over and kissed her, in which she put her arms around his neck. "When do you leave?"

"In the morning...I should get packing." Aloy huffed. "That soon?"

"Yeah, but I could use a bit of luck first." He smiled, and Aloy's face changed, cocking her eyebrow. "What luck?"

Erend stood with her, then grabbed her butt and picked her up, walking towards their bed.

"Just a bit of rough and tumble before I head out on a potentially dangerous mission."

Aloy threw back her head as he kissed her neck, her heart beating faster at the memory of him inside her. It wasn't the needy, hard sex earlier that day, but slow and drawn out. Erend wanted to remember her for his long journey. After their love making, Aloy lay on the bed, with a blanket over her as Erend packed for his mission. After he was ready, he climbed into bed and held Aloy as she fell asleep.

"Aloy." She was aware it was a dream someplace in her mind, but Erend was making love to her again, and again, and she didn't want it to end. Eventually however, his actual voice made her slowly open her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Erend?" She breathed. He smiled. "I need to get going Aloy, I wanted you to be awake. Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Aloy sat up and stretched before seeing her husband's eye on her. She looked down, seeing she was still naked. Erend looked at her, longing to stay, but knew he had to leave. "I'll miss you." He said, holding her close, and she then felt a small twinge of fear in her chest.

"I'll miss you too, I wish I could go with you." Erend laughed. "Me too, help keep me in line!" Aloy smirked."Or distract you..." Erend's eyes went down to her bare chest and started to flush. "I-" Aloy stopped him with a kiss.

"Just come back home to me in one piece." Erend nodded and held her.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Override 5

Hunting didn't do it for her when Aloy came back to an empty home. At least, it wasn't quite home without Erend. But everyday she kept a routine, which did help a bit more. She scanned the city gates for Erend every day, watched out for anything suspicious at the city entrance. Avad had called her into counsel a few times, but after eight days, Aloy began to worry.

She wasn't sure exactly how far North they had gone. She missed him, missed his touch, holding her in his arms. There was once a time where she felt safe, just having her bow and spear. Erend had spoiled her now, with kisses and soft words to comfort her. Aloy smiled at that thought, as she climbed down from her roost near the elevators.

Several more days passed by, and even Avad seemed worried now. So much for his composure. But, he did think Erend a dear friend, and Aloy. She thought that maybe he was trying harder for her than himself. It wasn't working however, and she told him. Aloy regretted this, as Avad just smiled sadly at being caught. She told him she was sorry, leaking out some of her own fear for Erend.

As she walked down from the palace though, she began to feel a little weak. 'Need to eat something.' She thought, her appetite had been down of late. She didn't very far outside before feeling sick to her stomach, and she took in a breath, her hand going out to lean against a wall, the other hand on her stomach.

She remembered a time when she ate some berries that weren't what she had thought, and Rost had made her throw them up. This was worse than that. She felt dizzy, and barely paid attention to whoever walked up to her.

"Aloy? Are you alright?" She swallowed hard, trying to keep it down, looking at a woman. By her outfit, one of the healers.

"Ah-I'm fine. Just maybe ate something bad." She smiled, and continued on, leaving the healer behind. She really needed to eat something, and soon. Well, soon as she didn't feel like she was going to hurl. Aloy got back to the house and made some tea to calm the sick feeling, and it started to help after her second cup, which she breathed a sigh of relief.

The next morning, she woke up in a cold sweat, like after a nightmare, but she barely made it to the sink before throwing up the previous night's dinner. After she cleaned it up, and took a bath, she decided to head to the healer's quarters. She shook all the way there, but managed to retain her usual pace until she got to the door, and sat down, leaning against the wall. The cool stone was a welcome relief of the summer's heat. This time a guard paused.

"Aloy? ...Aloy?" He said, crouching down, then went into the healer's. She heard someone, but she was panting and focusing on keeping her stomach down again.

"Aloy!" She opened her eyes to see the healer from yesterday. "Dear you're so pale! Here, help me get her inside!" Aloy remembered being held up, then laid down on cool cloth, and she closed her eyes.

Erend was there in her dream, stroking her hair, smiling at her. She smiled back, reaching out a hand when something hurt her in the middle. She woke up with a gasp, startling the healer.

"Aloy-shh it's alright, lay down." The healer patted her forehead with a cold cloth, and Aloy didn't fight it. She lay back down, looking around. It was a private room. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes again.

"A guard found you slumped against the wall here," the healer started. "You're still a bit pale, here-drink this." Aloy tasted the tea, and wrinkled her nose. "I know, it's a little bitter, but you need it. This and more water." She drank as much as she could before coughing, feeling like she was going to throw it up too. "How do you feel exactly?" The healer asked, looking concerned.

"Like I got kicked. And thirsty." Aloy replied, and the healer brought up another cup, which she turned her head away at. "Don't worry, this one is just water." The healer laughed, and Aloy drank. "My first concern is that you may have gotten hurt on a hunt? Has anything happened recently you can think of?" She meant an internal injury. That thought gave her a chill, and she shuddered, but shook her head. "No, nothing that's hit me hard enough... I've felt sick, haven't felt too hungry for days. I figured I needed to eat more, but I threw that up this morning."

"...How long have you felt kicked for?" She asked, dipping the cloth in the water again.

"I suppose several days, just more intensely the past few." She missed Erend, and wished he was here to comfort her, but she had gotten sick before. She was still confident she could handle whatever took her ill. "I see, I'll be right back, alright?" Aloy nodded, and the healer left the room. She took this chance to tap her focus to see if she could see anything wrong with her body.

Blue, human, nothing that said she was injured. She had thought so, but she felt a wave of relief anyway. As she scanned herself, she sat up, and almost hurled again. 'Need to keep the tea down.' She reminded herself, but then when she was going to turn the focus off, she spotted something.

Blue. Like a human but it was an odd shape. But the focus said human. Her mind raced around for just a few seconds before her eyes grew wide. Both fear and adrenaline surged through her body, and she stood, shaking. She tapped the focus off, then on again, thinking it had maybe malfunction. 'Yeah, right.' She thought. Aloy let out a breath she had been holding. She wasn't devout of the All Mother or Sun god, but she found herself breathing out those words.

"By All Mother..."

She was pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Override 6

Aloy fell back on the bed, almost not believing it. It all came to her at once, and she put her face in her hands. Erend was gone for longer than he said he would be, her stomach had just begun to feel better but... She had begun to worry herself sick, and just now... Erend. She was carrying his child! All the while she was suppose to be ready in case any Shadow Carja showed up.

She could defend anyone in this state, let alone the city! Aloy began to cry the tears she had been holding back for the last few days. She did her best to keep the sobs quiet, but the healer came back sooner than she thought she would.

"Aloy, what is it?" The woman bent over to her, but Aloy just shook her head. Maybe she was simply afraid of, not being pregnant, but what if Erend had gotten hurt, or worse? He'd never know he left two people behind instead of one.

"I-" She wiped her eyes, but then shook her head. "I know... What's wrong." She finally said. The woman looked confused, but had heard of her 'second sight', and figured she had seen something. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Aloy shook her head, and took in a deep breath.

"I- I'm-" A shout was heard outside, making her head turn to the door. The healer got up to shut it when another one came in. "Sa-oh! Aloy, they're back!" She said. With all the thoughts and emotions running through her, Aloy was confused at first.

"The captain and his men are back- should I-"

"Yes!" Aloy blurted out, then stood. More adrenaline coursed through her, and she somehow made it out the door before the healer could stop her. She walked quickly, making her way down the steps and through a crowd of people before stopping to catch her breath. Walking a bit more slowly this time, she managed to push through a few people before spotting Erend among his men and some cheering fans. "Yes yes, thank you-excuse me-" Erend said, trying to make his way through the people as well.

He was eager to see his wife. He was gone much longer than he intended, and he wanted to hold Aloy in his arms. "Erend." She breathed, and he spotted red hair. He moved faster, a few of his men trying to make a path for him, knowing who he was trying to get to. Aloy this time ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Erend held her tightly against him, heart beating almost out of his chest. "You're ok." She said, looking at him just to make sure. Erend laughed. "Of course I am, had to be if I don't want to incur the wrath of my wife!" Aloy put her forehead on his chest, smiling.

They made it back to their home, before Erend took her against him again and kissed her. He missed everything about her. Her smile, her scent, the way she felt. "Aloy..." He looked at her with clouded eyes, and picked her up again, carrying her to their bed. Aloy closed her eyes as he kissed down her neck. "Sh-shouldn't you be reporting to Avad?" Aloy asked, already feeling better. Erend grunted. "Don't even mention him while I'm trying to work on you." Aloy laughed, but nodded. She could tell he hadn't bathed yet, but the sweat and oil smelled nice to her. Comforted her. It didn't take long before he removed her clothing, then his, staring at her with longing. By the sun he missed her.

His hand moved to her bundle of nerves, and slowly stoked them, causing her to gasp. Her chest already heaving, she closed her eyes and moaned. He missed those too, he thought as he worked between her legs until she was wet, then slid inside her, kissing her. Aloy had almost forgotten how good he felt.

Erend moved in and out as slowly as he could stand it. He wanted a release, but wanted to make sure his homecoming was something to remember. Aloy locked her legs around his waist, urging him to move faster. With a small moan from him, he complied. Aloy forgot about everything else as he made love to her, although knowing in the back of her mind this may be the last time for some time. She wanted to enjoy this though, and stayed content as he sped up. She leaned up her head to kiss him, then ran her hands down to his own waist, staring into his eyes. He was so focused, but eventually met her eyes, wincing as he came close to release. Aloy's eyes grew wide when it hit her. "Erend!" She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard, and she could feel him shoot inside her. He kept going, riding it out until he pulled out to collapse next to her. Both panting, she moved to her side, wincing as a pang of sickness hit her again. That, and it had been a while, she hadn't been stretched like that since he left.

"Man..." Erend sighed, looking at Aloy. "Erend, there's something that happened-that I found out today..."She started, but then a hurried knock at the door made her turn. "Son of a- I'm coming!" He yelled, then kissed Aloy. "Stay covered." Was all he said, which made her bite her lip to stop from laughing. Well she wasn't about to let anyone else see her naked and sweaty.

Erend put on basic clothing and his belt before opening the door. "A-Avad!" He said, surprised, and Aloy flushed, grabbing her clothes. Their bed was upstairs, and behind a wall with a divider, but she still felt awkward dressing with another man there.

"Erend- I'm glad you made it back my friend, one of your men says you brought a few back? They're in the cells right now, but I wanted to- Aloy?" The King's eye looked upward as she came down the stairs, fully dressed. Erend turned to her, then back to Avad. "Uh, m-my report-" Avad shook his head. "It's alright, I didn't wait for long, I wanted to see you myself." Aloy just gave a smile and nodded to Avad as he spoke, then bit her lip as she felt the last bit of the climax wearing off. Then came the sick feeling. Great. Just as Avad began to talk to them both, she ran to the sink, one hand over her mouth. Erend turned in time to see her run out of the front room, and followed, Avad and a guard in tow.

Aloy heaved in the sink, but nothing came out. Thank the goddess. She didn't want the King to see her loose her stomach. After a moment, she stopped, and was panting a little. Running around looking for Erend, then the sex, it was no wonder she felt worse than before. "Aloy! Are you alright?" Erend put a hand on her back, and she looked over her shoulder with a weak smile. "I'm fine, just. Erend..." She turned to him, but didn't want an audience with Avad there. She glanced at him, then back to Erend's worried face. She sighed. "We can take her to a healer, here, help her to-" Avad spoke to his guard to help Aloy to the healer, and Erend turned to Avad asking if she had gotten hurt or something else, Aloy couldn't stand the voices all at once.

"I'm not hurt!" She yelled over them, startling both Avad and her husband. "Aloy-" Erend started, but wasn't sure what to say. "Please Erend, not until I have a chance to say something." Erend nodded, his face now looking very worried. Avad didn't look like he was leaving, so she sighed and rubbed her head. "I was at the healer's earlier, when I heard you were back." She began, now feeling nervous. As much as she felt the first time they made love at the lake. Maybe even scared like then too.

She took one hand in his, then placed the other on her stomach. "Erend- I'm..." Just breathe Aloy.

"I'm pregnant." She hoped her smile and the upbeat in her voice would be enough for him.

Erend didn't move, as if he was frozen in place. Aloy bit her lip, glancing at Avad, whose mouth was open, then he blinked and motioned for the guard to leave them. Erend still didn't move, his mind trying to process the news. Aloy wondered if he was even breathing anymore.

"Erend?" She said, and Erend's eyes went to her stomach. There was a... He was going to be... His mind was swirling, then slowly moved his free hand to her stomach, covering her own there. "I..." He started, a hint of a smile pulling at his mouth. It relieved Aloy to see that. "You're going to be a father." Aloy breathed, a bit out of breath still.


	7. Chapter 7

Override 7

Avad walked up to them, put a hand on Erend's back, then nodded to Aloy, and let himself out with a small smile, thinking it best to give them some privacy.

"Erend?" She said again, and he let out a breath. "You're-" He still couldn't say it. She had his child within her. He never had good memories of his own, but becoming a father himself, he began to tear up before pulling her gently into a long kiss.

Aloy felt more relief wash over her, now not so sure what she was even afraid of. "You-why didn't tell me before we, uh-" Aloy smiled. "You're not the only one spent a couple weeks longing." Erend's face turned red. A grin then appeared on his face. "We-Ha!"He laughed, kneeling down to kiss her belly. Erend stood, wiping away a tear and kissed her lips again. "Aloy, I love you." He whispered, and she closed her eyes. "And I love you." At last, the happiness returned, washing away the worry from before and chasing her fears away. Erend rubbed her back as he held her close. Their love made a baby, and he swore then he'd do whatever it took to be a good father.

Aloy was sick for weeks after his return still. Avad had sent his own healer to help her with her sick stomach, but claimed that though she felt ill, the baby would like be very healthy. It may have just been one person's belief, but it did do some good for Erend's nerves. Always fussing over Aloy eating enough and staying careful.

He even out of his way when they both went into the market, making sure no one bumped into her. After more weeks had passed, it was becoming obvious she was with child, and she was upset that her armor no longer fit. To be honest, she did like the Carja silks, but missed going hunting, which her husband was very against. Even on her good days, she wanted to get out of the city, but not without an armed escort from Erend. At least, if there were guards available.

It was sweet at first, but it got on her nerves sometimes. She told Erend she wasn't completely helpless, she could still shoot with her bow. "I'm not going to go looking for danger Erend." She said, sitting down with a hand on her now very rounded stomach. Months had passed and the past week she had been going crazy.

"I know, but trouble always finds you!" Erend sounded tired, and he sat down. "I know you're the best shot here, but I can't lose you, either of you." His face worried, and looked to be close to crying. "What's wrong, did something happen?" She asked, putting a hand on his.

"I just-a friend came here today, found me, and we got to talking. He had his son with him, just a few seasons old." He glanced down. "His wife died-there was a storm and... I don't want to risk any accidents Aloy. I couldn't bear to lose you." Aloy hugged him, giving up on getting out. Erend liked to put up a strong face, but she found when it came to her, he could be a wreck.

"I'm not going anywhere Erend, I promise."

Erend was a wreck. He almost turned to drinking, but the thought of being drunk as Aloy needed his support stopped him. They had been walking along the streets of Meridian, as it sometimes helped Aloy with the pain when she sat down for too long. As they went along, the pain just got worse. She stopped in front of a merchant she had helped before, wincing as the pain shot through her. "Ah-" She put a hand on her stomach.

The woman merchant came over, leaving her husband in the stall. "Aloy, here sit down-"

"No, please, I'm alright." Erend huffed. "No you're not, why don't we go home for now?" Aloy couldn't bear it anymore, and she knelt down on the ground, which brought the attention of a guard. "Is anything wrong?" He asked Erend, then looked at Aloy panting on the ground. The woman rubbing her back shook her head. "I think-"

"Erend!" Aloy cried out in pain, and the guard started to shoo onlookers away. Erend crouched down as she winced again, this time, fluid coming from her. The woman quickly stood. "Get a healer, the baby is coming-" She told her husband, he nodded, and quickly left.

Erend's face paled. Here? Now? "A-Aloy, what do you want me to do?" She shook her head. "Don't leave-" She said, and he nodded, then picked her up, eager to get her to a bed or someplace.

Erand now paced back and forth, trying to help, but the healer and other women hadn't let him go into the room where Aloy was. He heard their voices though, the women saying they needed more cloth or hot water. It was only after Aloy cried out again, this time saying his name that he barged into the room, making a few of the women gasp. True, he heard the men weren't really welcomed into the same room, but he wasn't like them, he was Oseram. He bent over Aloy's side, taking her hand in his.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Aloy smiled at him, then closed her eyes. They had set her legs up in the air, with cloth draped over them, and the healer Avad had sent was there, her face focused on the task. "You're alright, push Aloy." She instructed, and she did so, crying out in pain. Erend hated to see her in pain, and he had seen her get hit by a machine before. She had almost died many times, trying to save them all. What if she died in childbirth? He shook that thought out of his head. No. He wasn't going to think that, she was strong, and she would deliver this child just fine.

It lasted for longer than he thought, the healer telling her to push, the other women running back and forth with cloth and water. "I'm here." Erend said again after Aloy threw back her head. She had felt pain from machines, but nothing like this. Like she was going to be torn apart from the inside. At last, Aloy could feel something coming out, and she pushed with all her might. She then closed her eyes, losing consciousness. "Aloy-Aloy!" Erend shouted, and a healer went to her side. "She passed out, she's breathing." She said. Erend squeezed her hand, moving it to his mouth, when Aloy's eyes fluttered open. "Here, hand me that cloth." The healer said, and then she stood, wiping away some blood from a tiny head, as the others tended to Aloy, cleaning up the after birth.

"Aloy, wake up dear." The healer said softly, and she looked at Erend. "Erend... How is-" She stopped when she saw the healer holding something in her arms. The woman handed Aloy the bundle, and the first time she and Erend saw their child's face. Erend had seen babies before, but knowing this was his own, he couldn't believe it was so small. He looked at Aloy and put a hand on the baby's head, which in turn started it crying.

The healer helped move the cloth from Aloy's chest so she could feed it. Erend looked down. A boy. He had a son! Erend laughed and kissed Aloy's forehead. Wait till Avad hears this!


End file.
